


Dissipating Poison

by PendulumDeath



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendulumDeath/pseuds/PendulumDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Idiot,” he whispered softly as he ran his fingers through dyed hair. “I hate you and yet you...” </p><p>Then again, perhaps he'd never truly hated Heiwajima Shizuo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissipating Poison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LegendofMajora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofMajora/gifts), [lemoninagin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoninagin/gifts).



> For [Renaishizaya](http://renaishizaya.tumblr.com).

It was around midnight when Izaya arrived outside Shizuo's apartment, not caring that he'd be waking up the beast just because he felt like screwing, especially when he was enjoying this new form of “fighting” much more than he wanted to admit. There was just something fascinating about a monster growling about how much he hated him while trying so hard to make him feel good. More like it was ridiculous, but Shizuo had always been this unpredictable monster Izaya could never fully read and he doubted that such a thing would change anytime soon.

He almost thought about knocking on the door, but the idea of breaking into Shizuo's apartment and surprising him while he slept sounded much more interesting. After all, he enjoyed a good challenge. For years the two of them had tried to kill each other, that is until one ~~un~~ fortunate incident when Shizuo had caught him and instead of killing him or breaking a few of his bones, they ended up having sex.

Chuckling to himself, he took out his lock picking tools and got to work on opening the door. Once inside, he tried to make as little noise as possible as he took off his jacket, then his T-shirt, flicked open his switchblade, and made his way towards Shizuo's room, like a thief sneaking around in the dark. Unfortunately, it turned out that Shizuo wasn't home, so Izaya pocketed the weapon and sat down on the couch in the dark, pouting.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait long. Not even twenty minutes later he heard sounds outside the door and he moved to a more comfortable position, body quivering in anticipation.

“Ne, Shizu-chan, why are you so late?” Izaya asked as soon as the door opened, the grunt he received in response telling him that Shizuo wasn't happy about him being there. Somehow, that upset him. “What, am I bothering you now?” When he got no response, he stood up and moved to grab his coat, but Shizuo turned the lights on and that's when he saw that the beast had gotten into a fight again. Sighing, he shook his head and moved closer to inspect the damage. “What happened now?”

“Just some idiots who wanted to brag about beating Ikebukuro's strongest,” Shizuo answered in a tired voice as he sat down on the couch. He wasn't hurt too badly, at least not badly enough to need stitches, but he was still bleeding in some places and as much as he wanted to pin Izaya to the wall and give him what he wanted, he simply did not have the energy to do it. Even monsters like him needed sleep once in a while. “I'm sorry, flea, but I think I'll just go to sleep now.”

“Not before I take a look at your wounds,” Izaya announced as he pushed the idiot to sit back down on the couch. “Stay here, I'll get the first aid kit.”

Sighing, Shizuo did as he was told since he knew that Izaya would keep on bugging him about it until he agreed. Besides, he didn't feel like getting into a fight with the damn flea and risk going back to the way things used to be before that fateful day when he took a risk and kissed Izaya instead of punching him in the face. “Okay,” he mumbled and proceeded to take off his vest and shirt while Izaya rummaged through the bathroom. “Just bring it to me and I'll do it myself.”

“I said I'll do it, so I will. You're not the only one who had to bandage wounds before.”

“I'm sorry.”

Izaya raised his head from the box, eyes narrowing into slits before he put on a nasty smirk. “Well, I'm not. I don't regret the past, and if you do, then you're an idiot.”

“I regret not kissing you sooner,” Shizuo confessed. “Who knew you wanted me so badly?” he then added with a smirk of his own.

“Tch, I just went along with it. You're the beast who thought about it first.”

“Guess so, huh?”

“Mhm.”

No words were exchanged after that as Izaya worked on disinfecting and bandaging the wounds. “Go to bed and get some sleep, Shizu-chan,” he finally said once he was done.

“Too tired to move,” Shizuo murmured in a completely exhausted voice. “Imma just sleep here.”

Seeing how the idiot was in the process of lying down, Izaya took a seat next to him.

“Move it, flea,” Shizuo asked nicely, but said flea shook his head, thus leaving Shizuo with no choice but to rest his head on the flea's lap.

“Ne, ne, Shizu-chan, what are you doing?” Izaya asked in a high-pitched voice, mostly because he still couldn't believe that the beast would do such a thing. “We're not lovers, you know, even if we sleep together.”

“I never said we were,” Shizuo answered calmly as he stared directly into Izaya's brown-red eyes. “I'm just treating you like a pillow since you don't want to move.”

Laughing maliciously, Izaya grabbed a fistful of the beast's hair at the same time that he took out his switchblade and pressed it to Shizuo's throat. “This pillow might turn out to be hazardous to your health.”

“That's fine,” Shizuo murmured tiredly and yawned. “It's still a pretty comfortable pillow,” he then added as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep moments later, not at all worried that he might get his throat slit by the man he'd tried to kill for nearly a decade.

Izaya continued to watch in disbelief for a few more minutes, eventually lowering the switchblade and pocketing it while shaking his head even though his lips were set into a smile. “Idiot,” he whispered softly as he ran his fingers through dyed hair. “I hate you and yet you...”

Then again, perhaps he'd never truly hated Heiwajima Shizuo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, guys. This is the most fluff I could write. T-T


End file.
